


Due cuori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Maledetto dalla volpe [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto non sa scegliere tra Sasuke e Gaara.Songfic su: Notre Dame de Paris - 16 Cuore in me (Live Arena di Verona).Questa storia partecipa al We are out for prompt.Prompt: Naruto/Sasuke + Naruto/Gaara: Entrambi gli davano sensazioni diverse, si poteva avere il cuore diviso a metà? Bonus se alla fine sia Gaara che Sasuke gli chiedono di scegliere, e Naruto decide di non scegliere nessuno dei due.





	Due cuori

Due cuori

“Uno è costanza e volontà di andare avanti come ninja” gemette Naruto, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.  
< Non so se è più colpa o felicità avere due uomini che mi amano tanto. Non può durare. Mi sento così dilaniato, non posso scegliere tra loro > pensò.  
“L’altro mi spinge alla vanità, alla voglia di peccato”. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli solcava la guancia segnata dai baffi della volpe.  
< Stanno venendo, li sento risalire le scale, so che è la resa dei conti. Non sono pronto, ma non lo sarò mai >.  
“Uno è il giorno, il deserto bollente” gemette, guardando la fotografia di Gaara sul comodino.  
“L’altro è la notte, una luna gelida”. Aggiunse, aprendo il cassetto del comodino ed osservando l’anello dalla pietra rossa.  
“Uno è il bene, l’altro è il male. Il primo è la giustizia, il secondo l’inferno che mi arde” gemette. Osservò la fotografia del team 7 sulla credenza, focalizzandosi sul giovane viso di Naruto.  
“Cuore in me, così lacerato, ti sei diviso in due… in due metà”.  
La porta si aprì e Uzumaki si alzò in piedi.  
“Perdonami se ti disturbiamo con così poco preavviso…” disse gentilmente Gaara, entrando. I segni neri intorno ai suoi occhi erano spessi ed i capelli rossi gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso.  
“Poche smancerie, insonne. Chi diamine scegli, ?!” disse gelido Sasuke. I suoi occhi neri brillavano di riflessi vermigli.  
“Dattebayo” rispose Naruto, pallido in volto.  
“Quello che intende è che fino ad ora abbiamo fatto finta di non sapere, ma… Stiamo soffrendo entrambi. Chi scegli tra noi due? Chi ami?” domandò Gaara.  
Naruto serrò i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella carne.  
“Ho deciso… Non decido.   
Il mio cuore è diviso in due visi e non posso ignorarlo. Se non vedessi uno dei due, morirei di dolore. Per me l’eternità è solo poter stare con entrambi o ne verrei spazzato via” disse secco.  
Sasuke scoppiò a ridere gelido.   
Gaara si massaggiò il collo.  
“Avremmo dovuto aspettarci una risposta di questo tipo da te” si lamentò.  
Sasuke fece un ghigno storto, i suoi occhi si tinsero completamente di rosso.  
“Lo avevamo intuito da quando hai detto che vedevi lo sguardo di uno negli occhi dell’altro. Alla fine, o soffriamo noi, o soffri tu” valutò.  
Gaara si affiancò a Naruto e promise: “Ti devo la vita. Vedrò di farmi piacere ‘quel tipo’”.  
Sasuke si guardò un pugno e sospirò.   
“Mi hai risvegliato dall’odio, non posso fare a meno del tuo amore… Ci sto anch’io, Dobe”.  
“Grazie Teme, grazie Gaara. Non ve ne farò pentire” giurò Naruto.


End file.
